Portable electronic devices such as portable CD or DVD players, MPEG players, MP-3 players, and cell phones have become most popular over the past decades. These devices provide a variety of forms of personal entertainment, allowing users to enjoy conversation, music and movie independent of locations and resources. For many portable electronic devices, it is necessary or desirable to have a headset to provide user privacy while avoiding disturbance to others.
Existing headsets typically have one or more speakers, which may be in the form of one or two earplugs that can be placed in the ears or enclosed/embedded in muff-like structures covering the ears. What is needed in the art are designs and functionalities to improve functionalities and create individualities in headsets.